


Notre chemin inscrit dans le vieux livre sacré qu'on appelle le destin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [443]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angel Healing, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Contracts, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fictional Religion & Theology, Germany, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Regret, Religion, Road Trips, Roman Catholicism, TT, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Signer un contrat, donner sa vie, chercher un ange. Un destin classique.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [443]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Notre chemin inscrit dans le vieux livre sacré qu'on appelle le destin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Notre chemin inscrit dans le vieux livre sacré qu'on appelle le destin

  
Mauricio ne peut pas se sentir plus heureux que d'avoir Niko dans sa vie, il a atterrit en Autriche pour prendre soin de lui, l'Argentine ne lui déplaît pas, c'est son pays, mais il a besoin de respirer un nouvel air, pour prendre un nouveau départ. Pour le moment, ils viennent de coucher ensemble et Mauricio embrasse la peau de Niko, sa douce peau chaude, ses doigts palpant légèrement ses abdominaux, il profite de ses légers frissons. Il glisse ses lèvres de sa nuque à son bas du dos, ses oreilles se régalent des petits rires de Niko, c'est tellement bien de pouvoir l'entendre heureux de nouveau, sa gorge avait été totalement serrée quand il avait appris la nouvelle, mais maintenant tout va mieux. Il prend la main de Niko dans la sienne pour déposer un chaste baiser dessus, glissant ses lèvres de sa paume à son tatouage.

  
Tatouage ?

  
Mauricio s'écarte légèrement, un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait jamais cru Niko capable de se faire un tatouage, encore moins à un endroit si visible. L'effet de Munich, selon toutes ses suppositions. Niko mord sa lèvre en posant son autre main sur son poignet. Il n'était pas censé le voir apparemment.

  
''Tout va bien ?'' Mauricio lui demande, véritablement intrigué

''O-Ouais, enfin, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.''

''Je t'écoute.''

''J'ai... Signé un contrat avec mon boss, et... Uh... J'en paye le prix.''

''Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.''

''J'ai signé un contrat de trois ans avec le Bayern, et si je ne le finissais pas, eh bien, Kalle me prendrait ce qu'il me reste à vivre.''

''Pardon ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ! Pourquoi as-tu signé cet horrible contrat ?! Quand allais-tu me le dire ? Quand ça aurait été trop tard pour agir ?!''

''Je suis désolé Mauricio, je... Je ne veux pas te rendre triste, vraiment... Mais quand j'ai signé, j'avais espoir d'être vraiment bon, pas... Juste Niko. Kalle m'a proposé trois ans, et je ne pensais pas que... Enfin... Je vais mourir. Le tatouage va continuer de se répandre, jusqu'à ce que ça touche les points vitaux. Il doit me rester une semaine, je suis désolé...''

''Non, je ne vais pas accepter ça, on va aller voir cette enflure et on va te rendre ta vie, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, parce que le monde a besoin de Niko Kovač.''

''Il n'y a rien à faire Mauricio, tu devrais rompre et retrouver quelqu'un...''

''Jamais, je ne suis pas défaitiste et je te promets que tu iras mieux.''

''Merci...''

''Non, je veux t'entendre le dire Niko.''

''Je vais survivre, Mauricio.''

  
__________________

  
Ils sont à Munich, encore six jours selon les calculs de Niko, il est plutôt inquiet de voir que la marque a pris plus de place sur le bras de Niko, allant jusqu'à son avant-bras. Ça va beaucoup plus vite et ce n'est clairement pas bon, même si Niko veut lui faire croire le contraire. Ils n'ont rendez-vous avec Rummenigge que le lendemain, alors ils se reposent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Mauricio ne peut pas s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre en voyant la marque sur son bras. Il dort avec lui mais ne cache pas qu'il a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Cinq jours.

  
Rummenigge se trouve en face d'eux, assis à son bureau, Mauricio a envie de le tuer. Il l'écoute avec attention parler de ce foutu contrat, il ne va pas le laisser faire du tout. Il l'écoute dire que le contrat ne peut pas être rompu, qu'une promesse ne peut pas se briser. Mauricio se relève, saisissant le col du vieux rat, c'est une menace évidente mais il ne veut pas laisser celui qu'il aime mourir à cause de son venin sadique. Il est forcé de reculer quand il voit les crocs de Rummenigge ressortir, des oreilles pointues sortant de sa tête, et une queue démoniaque. Mauricio avale la boule dans sa gorge, il fait face à l'antéchrist en personne.

  
''Il va mourir, et si tu ne veux pas le rejoindre, tu ferais mieux de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, ou je prendrais aussi ton âme.''

''Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le sauver enfoiré !'' Mauricio ne va pas se laisser faire, même s'il a peur pour sa vie, et celle de Niko

''Trouve un ange, peut-être que les miracles existent réellement.''

  
_______________________

  
Maurcio est de retour dans cette putain de chambre d'hôtel, la majorité de ses espoirs disparue. Il ne peut pas abandonner, mais il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire. Il est sur le point d'aller au Vatican pour demander des conseils à sa sainteté le Pape. Niko ne le montre pas mais il s'inquiète aussi. Mauricio voudrait le rassurer mais il n'a aucune option. Il leur reste quatre jours.

  
_______________________

  
Tout le bras gauche de Niko est touché, Mauricio a envie de pleurer, il ne veut pas le laisser partir sans rien faire. Il ne croit en aucune religion, alors trouver un ange ne va pas se faire en claquant des doigts. Il s'est retrouvé face au Diable en personne, que Dieu les sauve. Il aurait dû se battre, quitte à mourir, brûler ce foutu contrat. Mauricio décide d'emmener Niko prier, si jamais ça peut aider, il le fera tous les jours. Il n'est pas familier avec la religion, mais Niko a l'air de l'être plus que lui, il suit sa prière, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il deviendra le meilleur fidèle de l'histoire de la religion. Il a rencontré le putain de diable. Mauricio a envie d'y retourner pour le tuer.

  
_______________________

  
Niko l'amène à Berlin pour l'emmener prier une nouvelle fois, vu le manque d'efficacité de la première fois, il ne peut que le faire en croisant les doigts. Trois jours et ils se baladent en Allemagne, Mauricio veut se frapper, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment de perdre du temps inutilement. Dans trois jours, il aura perdu tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Les marques ont continué de se répandre, maintenant une partie de son dos est touchée, ainsi que son ventre et une légère partie de sa cuisse. Ce côté là de Niko est brûlant, les stries noires font des symboles qu'il ne peut que qualifier d'effrayant. Un véritable démon arrive à faire subir ça.

  
La nuit tombe rapidement, Mauricio ramène des bières pour baisser son appréhension, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il se sent tellement inutile... Il ne peut sentir son cœur s'alourdir quand il voit Niko écrire rapidement des choses sur une feuille. Il lui demande et des larmes viennent piquer ses yeux. Son testament. Même si Niko pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se sent toujours aussi mal. Mauricio ne veut pas le perdre. Ils couchent ensemble mais ses yeux ne peuvent pas se détourner des marques noires. Il leur reste deux jours. Merde. Ils dorment mais ça ne l'empêche pas de cauchemarder du pire, il se voit en train de perdre Niko, de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Le diable lui vole son incroyable âme et ne lui laisse que son corps sans vie. Il se réveille avec le cœur battant à ne plus rompre dans sa poitrine, il ne peut pas laisser ça se passer. Les marques ont continué de prendre la peau de Niko.

  
Rummenigge a dû se foutre d'eux, il ne doit pas y avoir d'ange, il fait tout ça pour rien. Le diable veut le torturer. Mauricio sort de la chambre pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, il n'a aucune chance de se pardonner si le pire arrive. Un putain d'ange. Mauricio boit ses bières jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente trop mal en point pour reprendre une gorgée, il s'endort sur son lit avec ses tempes écrasant sa tête. Il déteste sa situation. Quand il dort réellement, ses yeux se rouvrent. Un halo blanc autour de lui, une main sud sa joue. Une auréole au-dessus de la tête de la personne qui le touche. Un ange. Il l'a trouvé dans un rêve. Il faut qu'il lui demande son nom, sa position, tout ! Le visage translucide se transforme en son visage. Enflure, il n'a pas envie de jouer aux énigmes !

  
Mauricio se réveille avec la main de Niko sur sa joue, et une gueule de bois. Merde. À chaque action sa conséquence. Deux jours pour le sauver. Il se laisse traîner jusqu'à l'aéroport, trop fatigué pour lui crier qu'il ne veut pas le perdre. Son cœur trésaute dans l'avion quand il voit les stries grimper sur tout le reste du corps de Niko, ne laissant qu'une zone autour de cœur et son visage épargnés. Il y a des marques noires sur son cou, comme s'il avait été frappé... Ils arrivent à Francfort, ils se dirigent directement vers l'équipe qui a tout donné à Niko (et inversement), il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur l'argentin. David Ángel Abraham. Ángel. Ange. Non. Mais ? Mauricio est en train de devenir fou ! Il le prend à part pour lui expliquer la situation en espagnol, mais David le regarde comme s'il était taré (il l'est). Tous ses espoirs redescendent une nouvelle fois. Ils retournent auprès de Niko et du groupe, et son inquiétude remonte vite quand il voit une strie noire sur la joue de Niko. Merde.

  
Mauricio ressent le besoin de tenir Niko contre lui, pour masquer la vérité, même si Abraham se fera une joie de tout expliquer. Une douleur transperce sa chair alors que Niko s'écroule dans ses bras. Merde Merde Merde...

  
_______________________

  
Mauricio se retrouve dans une chambre d'hôpital, Niko sous respirateur, les marques noires ont touché plus de son visage, mais son cœur résiste toujours. Foutus calculs, ils se sont foirés. Les joueurs de Francfort sont dans le couloir, attendant une bonne nouvelle, mais tout ce qu'il peut leur offrir est sa propre peur. Il va le perdre et il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider... Un ange. Fuck it. Il tente le tout pour le tout en prenant ce qu'il a sous la main pour s'ouvrir la paume et faire couler son sang sur la poitrine de Niko, gardant ses gémissements pour lui. Jesus Christ ? Un petit joueur par rapport à lui ! Mauricio étouffe un souffle quand il passe du linge propre sur sa plaie, il n'a pas envie d'y passer de cette manière !

  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand il voit le halo blanc qui se forme autour de lui. Alors cette putain d'énigme ne se foutait pas de lui. Il est un ange. Il s'excusera plus tard auprès de Jesus mais pour l'instant il s'occupe de poser sa main sur le cœur de Niko, renvoyant les marques noires au diable bavarois. Mauricio a réussi ! Le corps de Niko est de nouveau normal, et son réveil est imminent. Rummenigge qui ?

  
_______________________

  
De l'autre côté du Sud, à Munich, Karl laisse le contrat brûler sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il a hâte de faire signer Hansi, ça pourra être amusant. Qui aurait cru que ce petit berlinois trouverait un ange ?

  
Fin


End file.
